The Fall's Beginning Prologue, a rwby fanfic
by ToLegitt2Quit
Summary: Black Wolf Faunus Noir "Black Fire" Hydra has failed multiple times at Beacon Academy due to a lack of acing all but the physical exams in his classes. When he is joined by his human younger stepsister in Headmaster Ozpin's office, a chain of events begins. This story takes place during RWBY Volumes 1 and 2 and includes some foresight to some events in Volume 3.
RWBY FanFiction title:The Fall's Beginning

Prologue

XXXX

Head Professor Ozpin looked at the siblings seated in front of his desk. Though he understood why the younger sister, Morea Idra wanted to be a huntress, Ozpin wasn't quite certain that the elder brother was going to pass this year.

Ace Hydra's father was Néos Hydra. A well-known and respected huntsman who wielded the unique Semblence of creating, molding and controlling any poison. Liquid, gas, or solid forms Néos could use them all. What most people didn't realize that Néos' poison affected him as well. However up until five years ago, Ozpin was one of those who didn't know the truth about poison Semblences.

"Poison is poison. Though it may not look like it I'm affected as well." Néos admitted to his friends Qrow Branwen, Headmaster Ozpin and General James Ironwood while resting at the Crow Bar.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that there is no way to cure you?" Ozpin asked. Qrow nodded in agreement, "I don't understand Néos. I sure hope your not telling us that your very own semblance is killing you."

James spoke up before Néos could reply. "I was hoping for that as well, but there have been other cases like this before." Before continuing he glanced at his fellow Headmaster who nodded, knowing which unfortunate case was about to be mentioned.

"There was a similar situation in Atlas ten years ago. A female hawk Faunus, by the name of Azure Pathos who's Semblence was telepathy. Unknown to everyone around her, she would occasionally 'radiate' psychic waves. These waves caused damage ranging from subtle disturbances to obvious mental agony."

The General was quiet before continuing while Néos and Qrow digested this information. "By the time we realized the full extent of her condition she was already gone. The doctors found her in a catatonic state along with everyone who had been in direct proximity with her over the last two weeks."

"So Ms. Pathos' telepathy was another Semblance that caused damage over time to both the wielder and their opponents. Just like my poison" Néos concluded.

Three years after the four friends had gathered at the Crow Bar, Néos Hydra the "Poison Mage" died of internal poisoning after spending a majority of his aura defending a village from the White Fang alongside Qrow Branwen. True to his prediction three years ago, Néos Hydra fell dead immediately after the battle was won. "Killed by your own Semblence but you made them pay for attacking your fellow Faunus." Qrow muttered while surveying the area, noting all the corroded buildings and dissolving White Fang soldiers. Sighing, Qrow shuts his fallen comrade's eyes and takes him back to Beacon for a proper burial.

XXXX

"Professor? Professor Ozpin are you alright?"

The Headmaster of Beacon jumped out of the memory and looked up to see Morea and Ace looking at him. Morea looked more concerned than her brother, who just looked completely bored. Like his father, Ace was a man of action and couldn't stand around while there were more important matters outside the Academy's halls.

"Yes Ms. Idra. I'm quite fine thank you." The Professor replied. Morea nodded in understanding while Ace just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

After a pause, Ozpin asked them if they knew why he called them up to his office while looking at Ace the entire time. Morea replied for her brother "Well I'd say it's safe to guess that you wanted to discuss the situation my brother is in this year, but as for me being here I'm not sure."

Ozpin nodded his head in agreement. "Yes it's true that your brother Ace is in a unique senerio at Beacon, but then again so are you. You, along with your fellow Signal classmate Ruby Rose are both at Beacon ahead of schedule"

Morea's eyes sparkled with excitement at the news but stayed quiet.

"Therefore" the Headmaster continued "I'm expecting both you and Ms. Rose to prove that our judgement was correct and that you're up to the trials ahead."

Morea nodded her head while a small smile turned into a giant grin. "Yes sir! We won't let you down."

XXXX

While Beacon's Headmaster was notifying his younger sister on what was expected of her and a Ruby Rose, Ace Hydra wondered why he was called up to Ozpin's office that in his opinion looked more like some form of clock tower. Gears were set up in the ceiling and even imbedded into that desk of his.

"Your free to go Ms. Idra. Use this time to get familiar with the school grounds."

"Understood."

After making sure Morea got into the elevator, Ace turned back to his Professor.

"So then Professor. Why exactly am I up HERE when I should be out THERE?"

His senior looked at him for a few moments before speaking.

"Your here Ace, because of your Néos' son."

The young man immediately narrowed his eyes. "What does my late old man have to do with this Ozpin? I know you and Qrow honored his wish to look after me, but that was then and this is now."

Voice still calm, his father's friend retold Néos' son told him, Qrow, and James at the Crow Bar five years ago.

"So you see Ace, your father wanted you to learn how to control your unique fire Semblence of black and purple flames." He then waited for Ace to finish registering this new information.

After several minutes Ozpin spoke up "Ace? Do you understand why I'm telling you this?"

Looking up at Ozpin, Ace replied in a surprisingly neutral tone with a pinch of sarcasm on the top. "Yes sir. I understand completely."

The truth was that they both knew Ace didn't "Understand completely". However, since there was more pressing matters needing attention Ozpin let the matter drop.

"Good. Now off to class Mr. Hydra. You're not a new student like your sister, and that means showing a good example for her and the rest of the freshmen."

XXXX

To be continued


End file.
